This invention relates to improved clips for releasably retaining a sheet of abrading material, such as sandpaper, on an abrading tool.
One structurally very simple type of clip which is currently in use for releasably retaining a sheet of sandpaper or the like on an abrading tool includes a clamping element made of sheet form spring material which is bent to have an edge which engages an end of the sandpaper sheet and clamps it against a backing surface. The clamping element is movably mounted by a link member which is pivoted to a support structure for swinging movement about an axis located behind the backing surface, and which is connected to the clamping element for relative pivotal movement about a second axis. In actuating the clamping element to a sandpaper retaining condition, the link swings about the first axis in a relation moving the second mentioned axis to an overcenter position in which the discussed edge of the clamping element is urged tightly against the sandpaper sheet. The retention of the sandpaper by this type of device is in some respects very effective, but is of a nature requiring the exercise of considerable care in pulling the sandpaper tight on the tool during actuation of the clip to clamping condition.